SweetSway
by JarterAddict
Summary: Veronica reviens à Riverside, sa ville natale ; après 6 longues années d'absence. Par chance, elle intègre le lycée Privée de la ville. Un lycée très réputé habituellement ouvert qu'aux riches adolescents. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles avec les jeunes de la Jet Set ? Événements tragiques, drames, relations familiales chaotiques, et relation épique, tout y est !
1. Infos Prologue

******_Résumé -_**

Veronica reviens à _Riverside_, sa ville natale après 6 longues années d'absence. Elle intègre le lycée Privée de la ville. Un lycée très réputé qui est ouvert aux riches adolescents. Heureusement pour elle, son père _- __Keith Mars__ -_ a trouvé un arrangement avec le doyen : il serait le coach sportif du lycée et il n'aurait pas a payé les frais de scolarité de sa fille.

Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles avec les jeunes de la Jet Set ?

Fort probable que ça ce passe pas très bien ! Surtout qu'elle les soupçonne toujours d'être à l'origine de l'événement tragique qui a poussé son père et elle a quitté la ville, alors qu'elle n'avait que 12 ans.

_**Genre -**_Drame, Romance

* * *

_**Cast VM - **[J'ai changé certains noms donc à lire]_

_Kristen Bell __as_ Veronica Mars

_Jason Dohring __as_ Logan Echolls 

_Tina Marjorino __as_ Cindy Mackenzie 

_Ryan Hansen __as_ Dick [ Richard ] Casablancas 

_Chris Lowell __as_ Stosh Fellows **[Stosh (Piz) Piznarski dans VM] **

_Davis Tom __as_ Ryan Hamilton **[Chip Diller dans VM] **

_Enrico Colantoni __as_ Keith Mars 

_Harry Hamlin as Aaron Echolls_

_David Starzyk as Richard Casablancas_

* * *

_******Cast PLL - **[J'ai changé certains noms donc à lire]_

_Troian Bellisario __as_ Spencer Hastings 

_Keegan Allen __as_ Noah Chambers **[Toby Cavanaugh dans PLL]**

_Ashley Benson __as_ Hanna Chambers **[Hanna Marin dans PLL]**

_Laura Leighton as Ashley Chambers _**[Ashley Marin dans PLL]**

_Roark Critchlow as Tom Chambers_** [Tom Marin dans PLL]**

_Lesley Fera as Amber Hastings _**[Veronica Hastings dans PLL]**

_Nolan North as Peter Hastings_

_Chad Lowe as Byron Fellows_ **[Byron Montgomery dans PLL]**

* * *

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES -**

→ _Etant donné que le cast est un peu complexe [changement de nom, filiation entre personnage qui ne sont pas de la même famille dans les séries etc...] je vous conseil d'aller voir mon blog skyrock : sweetsway. Y'a une image dans le second article avec le regroupement des familles, leurs noms et leurs boulots._

• _Tout les ados de ma story ont 18 ans sauf Hanna qui en a 17 mais qui a sauté une classe._

• _Stosh [Piz dans VM] et le fils de Byron ici, le principal du lycée._

• _Noah [Toby dans PLL] et le fils d'Ashley et Tom, donc le frère d'Hanna._

Voilà, après toute ces explications [barbantes je sais], je vais mettre le prologue ci-dessous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

RIVERSIDE...

6 ans passés ailleurs pour revenir au point de départ : dans cette ville où elle avait passé les douze premières années de sa vie...

Devait-elle s'en réjouir ? Pour être franche elle n'en savais rien.

Elle mentirais si elle disais que la plage les ruelles, et la grande place ne lui avais jamais manqué... Mais le souvenir de son départ précipité était encore profondément gravé dans sa mémoire. Et elle était inquiète à l'idée de devoir partir à nouveau.

La ville c'était beaucoup modernisée durant ses quelques années d'absence. Il y avait plus de boutiques de plus grands magasins et de nombreux bâtiments étaient construits tout en baies vitrées.

Elle devait l'admettre : Riverside était plutôt agréable à regarder ! Mais elle et son père savait plus que quiconque qu'ici, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences... Et Riverside avait beau être pourvu de beaux parterres de fleurs bien entretenus, cela n'empêchait pas la présence de vermines !

Keith qui sortait sur la pelouse de leur nouvelle maison, tira brusquement Veronica de ses pensées.

__ Alors ça va être comme ça : toi qui te dores la pilule et ton vieux père qui s'occupe des cartons ?_  
_  
_ T'as tout compris ! D'ailleurs je voulais sortir mon maillot bain et faire une petite heure sur une serviette... T'es d'accord j'espère ?_ Répondit-elle dans un sourire complice.

__ Ahh... Je savais que j'aurais du avoir un fils !_ Lança celui-ci dans une fausse lamentation.

Veronica rit, et s'avança vers lui avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

__ Je sais que tu t'inquiètes de recommencer ta vie ici Veronica... Mais je suis sûre que tout ce passera bien cette fois._

_ Je sais papa,

le rassura-t-elle avant de rentrer pour l'aider à emménager.

Attrapant un carton, elle se mit à reconsidérer sa réponse...

Non bien sûre qu'elle ne le savais pas. D'ailleurs elle redoutais plus que tout les retrouvailles avec sa ville natale...

Mais son père pensait que revenir ici était ce qui serait le mieux pour elle et son avenir ; alors elle se devait de faire bonne figure devant lui.

Et quand a savoir si tout irait bien... Elle en aurait bientôt le cœur net !


	2. Chapter 1

Veronica posa le dernière objet qui lui restait à installer sur l'étagère : « le base-ball à travers les âges », un bouquin volumineux que chérissait son père. Elle contempla alors la pièce, visiblement satisfaite.

Cette maison n'était finalement pas si mal...

Elle était assez spacieuse, les pièces et les meubles ayant été agencés de tel sorte qu'il reste un large espace de vie. Et ils avaient même la chance de disposer d'un petit carré de jardin.

Devenir entraîneur dans un lycée privé de renom n'était pas une si mauvaise affaire. Son père allait avoir un salaire correct et assuré pendant quelques années, tandis qu'elle pourrait bénéficier des cours prestigieux d'une école privée sans payer les frais de scolarité habituellement demandés aux familles.

D'accord, ils n'étaient pas riches, mais ils allaient pouvoir vivre d'une manière convenable.

Le seul hic dans tout ça en fin de compte, c'était de devoir supporter au quotidiens les membres de la Jet Set. Des fils de riches arborant leurs magnifique voitures et leurs garde-robes haute-coutures : voilà ce qui l'attendait. Mais elle serrerait les dents. Elle le devait.

Après tout le lycée _« Benjamin Franklin »_ ouvrait les portes de nombreuses universités... Même si elle n'y passé en somme que son année de terminal.

Épuisée, elle prit un soda bien fraie et partit s'écrouler près de son père, déjà avachit sur le canapé depuis un bon quart d'heure.

__ Tu sais papa... Je suis presque sûre que l'esclavage a été interdit en 1863._

__ Ce bon vieux Lincoln n'avait décidément rien compris !_ Lança Keith sur le ton de l'humour. _Et maintenant... Si tu me massais les pieds femme?!_

__ Et si j'appelais plutôt les services sociaux ?_

Keith sourit, amusé par cette complicité qui les unissaient.

Il était fier d'avoir fait de Veronica une fille bien. C'est vrai ça n'avait pas été facile, en tant que père célibataire... Mais elle avait tout ce qu'un père pouvait espérer de sa fille : un sens aiguisé de la répartie, de l'humour, du charme, et en plus il devait admettre qu'elle était très douée en cours ; bien plus que lui ne l'avait jamais été.

Il ne lui avait jamais trop parlé de sa mère. À vrai dire elle ne lui en avait jamais trop demandé à son sujet. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas fait parce qu'elle avait sentit qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Keith en tout cas s'était contenté de lui dire qu'elle était partie quand elle était bébé. Ce qui, pour être honnête, n'était pas tout à fait exact...

__ Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ce soir : Un ciné ou louer un film ? Tu décides_, lui proposa-t-il dans l'espoir de se changer les idées.

__ Ça fait deux jours qu'on est arrivés et on a pas sortit la tête des cartons... Tu veux pas qu'on sorte au lieu de rester enfermé ?_

__ D'accord. On en profitera pour sortir Backup._

__ Tiens... Ça me fais penser que je commence à sentir comme lui,_ dit-elle en plongeant son nez sous ses aisselles. _Je file prendre une douche et on décolle._

Et elle éclipsa.

Keith sourit un instant puis rejeta son regard sur le molosse tout excité qui lui faisait face. Visiblement il avait compris à la mention de son nom qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir se défouler.

**Ʊ**

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

__ Je monte chercher ma combinaison._

__ Géniale ! Je croyais qu'on aller passer la soirée ensemble... sortir ou faire un truc sympa. Mais non, j'oubliais : tu dois absolument surfer avec tes amis !_ Lança Spencer à son copain sur un ton de reproche.

Logan souffla, ennuyait par le comportement de sa petite amie.

C'est vrai, il était loin d'être le _« mec idéal »_ mais à dire vrai il s'en fichait ! Pourquoi devrait-il se forcer à être un garçon qu'il n'était pas ?

Il n'avait aucune envie de _« sortir »_ comme tout les couples normaux, car après tout sa relation avec Spencer n'avait vraiment rien de normal.

Elle avait été sa meilleure amie depuis qu'il était tout petit. Leurs parents ayant été très proches pendant leurs enfances, et ceux-ci s'étaient plus ou moins arrangés pour que leurs enfants se connaissent davantage. Il se rappelait des trop nombreuses fois où Spencer l'avait suivis partout alors qu'il avait prévu de traîner avec ses amis. A cette époque ça lui suffisait apparemment...

Mais au fur et à mesure que les années s'étaient écoulés, elle avait commencé à vouloir Logan de façon plus exclusive. Lui ne s'en était pas plain, il l'adorait, et cela ne l'avait jamais gêné de passer du temps avec elle. Mais elle avait finis par lui avouer ses sentiments, et lui, par peur de la blesser, avait accepté de débuter cette relation. Au fond, il en voulait un peu à Spencer de lui avoir prise une amitié auquel il tenait pour une histoire qui l'encombrait.

Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'une relation sérieuse avec elle. Avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Du moins pas depuis longtemps... Et maintenant il ne pouvait même plus faire tout ce qu'il lui plaisait, comme allez voir d'autres filles si l'envie lui prenait.

Bien sûre, il arrivait qu'il profite d'un de leurs nombreux _"break"_ pour reprendre ses vieilles habitudes, mais Spencer trouvait bien vite un moyen de le faire culpabiliser...

__ Spencer..._ Commença-t-il en lui attrapant d'une main le menton.

Mais celle-ci le repoussa aussitôt. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à le voir user de son charme pour la faire décolérer. C'est ce qu'il faisait tout le temps : il plongeait les yeux dans les siens et affichait le temps d'une seconde, un air profondément désolé et elle lui pardonnait. Mais cette fois ce serait différent.

Elle le laisserait contrarier ses plans une fois de plus _-de toute façon elle n'avait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis-_ mais elle n'allait pas bien accepter la situation et la lui rendre facile pour autant.

__ Va prendre tes affaires... De toute façon j'ai l'habitude avec toi. __**Pourquoi cette soirée serait-elle différente d'une autre ?!**__ T'allais pas te lever ce matin en pensant soudainement que j'avais le droit à au moins autant d'attention que Dick, Noah et les autres !_

__ Ne le prends pas comme ça..._

__ Je le prends comme je veux Logan ! D'ailleurs c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire apparemment._

Logan secoua la tête en soupirant, partagé entre l'agacement de la contrarier et la colère de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qui l'entendait sans avoir à subir une scène.

__ On se fera une soirée entre nous cette semaine, promis._

__ Fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir._

Celui-ci s'approcha et voulu lui attraper la main mais Spencer la retira aussitôt.

__ Va chercher tes affaires !_ Répéta-t-elle simplement.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Logan grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre laissant Spencer pensive.

Des bruits de pas l'interrompit néanmoins et elle se retourna, faisant face à Aaron, le père de Logan.

__ Ah, monsieur Echolls... C'est vous._

__ Spencer,_ le salua celui-ci. _Alors... toi et Logan vous faîte un truc ce soir ?_

__ Apparemment pas grand chose,_ répondit-elle contrite.

__ Ah laisse moi deviner : il va voir les gars et toi tu regrettes de ne pas faire partit de ses priorités._

Spencer laissa échapper un sourire gênée... La situation était tristement banale.

__ Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas non plus dans les bonnes grâces de mon fils en ce moment. Pourtant je fais des efforts ! J'en viens à croire que la situation est désespérée._..

__ Dit le père, inquiet pour sa relation avec son fils,_ parodia Logan en descendant les dernières marches, les bras chargés de son équipement. _Tu devrais penser à me remercier... Si ton prochain film est centré sur un père confrontait à la crise d'ado de son insolente progéniture, te voilà briffé ! Je suis sûre que tu pourras t'en inspirer._

__ J'ai quitté le métier depuis 6 mois Logan, je pensais que tu commencerais à croire en ma démission maintenant._

__ J'y crois... Seulement le mal est fait. Notre famille et déjà détruite alors si tu veux reprendre t'en fais surtout pas pour moi. J'en serais même plutôt ravie._

__ Logan..._ murmura Spencer, mal à l'aise d'avoir à assister à cette prise de bec.

__ On en reparlera ce soir,_ coupa alors Aaron afin d'éviter une effusion devant Spencer. _En __attendant tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton amie Logan._

Celui-ci sourit, et après avoir mimer un rapide salut militaire qui ridiculisait les conseils que se satisfaisait de lui donner son père, partit en embarquant Spencer avec lui.

**Ʊ**

Où avait-il bien pu être rangé ?

Ça faisait plus d'une demie heure que Noah retournait sa maison dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur sa première tenue de baseball. Non pas qu'il en ai vraiment besoin mais il venait de tomber sur une vieille photo le montrant -alors âgée de 8 ans- accompagnée du reste de l'équipe de Riverside _[les Moustiques]_, et brandissant la coupe des petites ligues. Cette pictographie lui avait alors emmené à vouloir chercher son vieil uniforme.

Il s'attaquait maintenant au grenier, et s'apprêtait à battre retraite quand il tomba sur un carton entièrement couvert de poussière.

Il l'ouvrit et aperçut rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, ce morceau de tissus gris-bleu qui lui faisait remonter certains souvenirs. La tenue était accompagnée de nombreux objets : photos de matchs, batte de baseball et balles... Mais son attention se concentra rapidement sur les quelques cassettes qui tapissaient le fonds du cartons.

_« 1er match Noah », « match Moustiques N.», « final Moustiques - N. »_... _« Match 2nd ligue Moustiques 1995 »._

Tiens, que faisait le film d'un match vieux de 18 ans dans le grenier ?

Noah regarda le reste des cassettes et en trouva trois autres sur cette même équipe. Les Moustiques de la ligue deux, entre 93 et 94. Ces années là avait été génial pour Riverside.

Étant fan de baseball depuis qu'il était gosse, Noah en connaissait beaucoup sur le sujet. Et bien que son intérêt était davantage porté sur la première ligue _- les joueurs pro –_ il en savait beaucoup sur l'équipe de cette génération.

C'était avant sa naissance, mais l'équipe de la seconde ligue n'avaient jamais été aussi brillante que dans les années 90, et Noah était fan de quelques un des meilleurs joueurs.

Il redescendit alors dans le salon avec son trésor, et entreprit d'adapter l'ancien format des vidéos sur la grande télé. Une fois l'attirail mis en place, il s'installa sur le canapé et redécouvrit avec plaisir des matchs que diffusaient encore de temps en temps la chaîne local.

Jeyfferson, Mars, Brenson... Tant d'excellent joueurs qu'il rêvait un jour de pouvoir égaler !

Certains avait finis par passer pro, d'autres étaient tombés dans l'oublie...

Les yeux toujours rivés sur la télé, il s'occupait à faire sauter de son poing l'une de ses anciennes balles quand sa sœur et Dick Casablancas entrèrent dans la cuisine.

__ T'aurais pas pu lever tes fesses pour venir m'ouvrir mon salaud ?_ Lança Dick avec une mine néanmoins réjouie.

__ Désolé, j'avais pas entendu,_ s'excusa Noah qui avait du mal à décrocher de l'écran.

_ _T'en fais pas : ta sœur est venue s'occuper de moi,_ dit Dick tandis qu'Hanna levait les yeux au ciel. _On va surfer, Logan nous rejoint à la plage._

_ _Je sais pas Dick j'ai pleins de trucs à faire..._

_ _Qu'est-ce qui peut être mieux qu'allait taquiner la vague avec tes potes ? ... Un rancart coquin?! Ce serait la seule excuse valable... Mais t'as l'air plutôt occupé à te prélasser sur le canapé vu d'ici alors tu me suis !_ Ordonna le blondinet en lui lançant un coussin dans l'estomac.

Hanna s'approcha de son frère et lui parla tout bas dans l'espoir de ne pas être entendu par Dick :

__ Allez Noah, viens ! Je dois rejoindre Spencer à la plage... Tu vas quand même pas laisser ta petite sœur toute seule dans la voiture de Dick..._

__ Bon d'accord,_ accepta finalement celui-ci. _Mais tu peux aller chercher mes affaires ? J'ai tout ça à ranger._

__ Super !_ S'exclama Dick avant qu'Hanna n'est eu le temps d'acquiescer. _Surtout prends ton temps, j'accompagne Hanna en haut._

__ Quoi t'as peur que je ne sache pas à quoi ressemble une combinaison de surf,_ souffla celle-ci en montant déjà les escaliers - Dick sur les talons.

__ Non mais je pense pouvoir t'aider à trouver ton maillot de bain._

Le reste de la discussion se perdit avec la distance. Noah commença par ranger les balles dans le cartons et s'apprêtait à ranger la cassette quand il fut interpellé par un super lancé de Keith Mars, son joueur favori entre 95 et 2007.

Le commentateur hurlait dans son micro pour congratuler Mars quand la mère de Noah racla sa gorge derrière lui et le fit sursauter.

Depuis quand était-elle là ?

__ Où as-tu trouvé ces vidéos ?_ Dit-elle sur un ton pincé qui mis Noah mal à l'aise.

__ Dans le grenier... Je cherchais mes anciennes affaires de baseball et je suis tombé la-dessus._

__ Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit plusieurs fois que ça me plaisais pas que vous alliez tout remuer dans le grenier._

__ Je vais tout remettre à sa place t'inquiète pas... Comment ça se fait que tu as les vieux matchs de la deuxième ligue ? T'as jamais trop aimé le baseball pourtant._

__ C'est à ton père._

_ _Alors tu n'es pas allée à ses matchs ?_

__ Si... j'y suis allée plusieurs fois_, répondit-elle soudain distante. _Tom était l'un des sponsors __principal de cette équipe. J'ai du assister à pas mal de matchs ces années là et c'est en partie pour ça que j'étais pas ravie que tu te mette au baseball au début... Tu ferais mieux de sortir un peu plus et de bosser tes cours._

__ Mes notes sont plutôt bonnes, et je sors. D'ailleurs je vais aller à la plage avec Dick et Hanna dans une minute._

__ Très bien, alors range ça et n'en parlons plus,_ voulut-elle finir en s'éloignant.

__ Maman... Tu sais depuis des années que j'adore cette ligue, pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit que papa été l'un des sponsors ? Que t'allais voir leurs matchs ?_

__ Peut-être parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé... Et puis ça date d'y a presque 20 ans, pardonne moi d'avoir eu d'autres choses en tête..._

Hanna et Dick descendirent alors des escaliers, portant deux sacs de plage.

__ On y va ?_ Dit Hanna, pressée de rejoindre Spencer.

__ On y va_, répondit Noah en lançant un dernier regard à sa mère.

Il ne savait pourquoi, le comportement de sa mère était étrange au sujet de ses cassettes. Il allait devoir creuser tout ça...

**Ʊ**

Keith et Veronica se baladait prêt de la plage en compagnie de Backup.

Veronica avait cru voir de loin quelques surfeurs et elle soupçonnait déjà l'identité de certains d'entre eux. Si c'étaient bien les quelques ados qu'elle imaginait, elle allait devoir bientôt se préparer à les croiser tout les jours au lycée. Et si elle avait déjà du mal à admettre qu'ils pouvaient se trouver sur la même plage au même moment, elle ne savait pas encore où elle allait pouvoir trouver la force d'accepter le fait de partager une nouvelle fois le même établissement scolaire.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces jet-setters. De l'arrogance de certains, et de leurs mépris pour les classes moyennes. Et surtout, elle les tenait pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son père i ans, alors que celui-ci était à deux doigts de passer joueurs professionnelles dans l'équipe de baseball de Riverside...

Veronica jeta un coup d'œil vers la jambe redevenue valide de son père quand celui-ci interrompit ses réflexions.

__ Ça a beaucoup changé_, dit-il en balayant la ville d'un regard neuf.

_ Tu trouves aussi ? Fit Veronica qui examinait à présent les lieux. _C'est plus moderne, plus luxueux, mais je sais que y'a plus que ça et pourtant j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus !_

Keith sourit, et patienta un peu, prenant un certain plaisir à voir que sa fille avait encore besoin de ses lanternes.

_ _Après notre départ il y a eu un nouveau maire, et la loi pour la municipalisation a été accepté._

__ Ahhh c'est donc ça,_ dit-elle en faisant ironiquement semblant que tout s'éclairer. _Et concrètement, ça fait quoi ?_

__Les riches sont devenues plus riches, la ville a subit certaines transformations... Le bureau du shérif à été remplacé par une police municipale. Et le plus important : une barrière c'est instauré __entre les pauvres et les riches... On a concentrait les riches autour du cœur de la ville, et on a repoussé les gens qui n'avaient pas les moyens vers l'extérieur. Et pour faire bonne figure ils ont rajoutés des sortes de frontières._

__Comment une majorité a pu accepter ça ?_ Demanda celle-ci écœurée.

__ La plus part on été mal informés. On leurs a promis une ville plus belle, plus sûre, mais on ne leurs a pas vraiment dit comment... Si on considère le fait que tout ce qui est vandalisme, vols, vente de stupéfiants et meurtres sont davantage commis par des gens en manque de moyens le maire à plutôt bien tenu sa promesse en éloignant « la racaille ». Et la ville a gagné considérablement en tourisme... Sans parlé du fait qu'elle est devenue un bon point de chute pour les fortunes locales._

__ C'est dégueulasse._

__ Veronica_, la reprit aussitôt Keith.

__ Quoi ! À ce niveau je crois que y'a pas de mots plus appropriés... Comment ça se fait qu'on puisse vivre dans cette ville ? On est loin d'être riches pourtant._

__ Les classes moyennes sont encore tolérés. Les profs, les secrétaires... Ceux qui travail pour les riches et qui s'en sorte plutôt bien. Et pour les autres -domestiques, jardiniers et autres « larbins »- ils font des allers-retours entre Riverside et l'extérieur._

__ Ils ont du être indemnisés non ?_

__ Sûrement... Le minimum possible. En tout cas, parie réussis pour le maire ! La ville n'a jamais été plus riche et elle attire les investisseurs. J'ai vu qu'ils refaisait le stade et qu'il construisait un large terrain de golf pas loin._

__ Dire qu'on va habiter ici..._

__ ...Moi aussi je me sens sale. Mais si ça peut t'emmener à avoir un travail à la mesure de tes capacités ça vaut le coup ! Et tout les riches ne sont pas bons à enfermer Veronica... Certains ont juste beaucoup de chance de se retrouver de ce coté de la barrière._

Le silence retomba, laissant Veronica dans ces indignations.

Elle n'osait même pas songeait à quel point cela devait être libérateur d'être en possession d'une petite fortune... Se sentir au dessus de tout et ne pas avoir à affronter comme les autres les problèmes de la vie. Pouvoir se payer les meilleurs universités, et vivre sans compter.

Oui, elle était jalouse.

Même si au fond elle savait qu'avoir de l'argent pleins les poches ne pouvait suffire à être heureux...

_ _Tant fait pas pour tout ça Veronica. Tant qu'on a encore les moyens de s'acheter des glaces... Un petit tour chez Romy ?_ Proposa Keith dans l'espoir d'empêcher sa fille de broyer du noir.

Veronica sourit et le suivit, soudain de meilleure humeur.

En voyant la glacerie se redessiner sous ses yeux, elle se rappela enfin pourquoi une partie d'elle appréciait son retour ici. Riverside avait beau ne pas être la ville idéale, c'était là où elle était née. Et même si ça avait beaucoup changé, c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait vraiment chez elle.

Son père et elle prit un glace à la vanille napée de caramel et partirent s'installer sur la terrasse à l'extérieur. C'est alors qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec deux vieilles connaissances : Spencer Hastings et Hanna Chambers, plus belles que jamais.

Hanna lui passa droit devant sans même lui adresser un regard : visiblement, elle n'avait pas reconnue son ex camarade de classe. Bien qu'Hanna n'avait que 17 ans _- c'est à dire un an de moins qu'elle, Spencer et les autres -_, elle avait sauté le CE1, ce qui lui avait permis de fréquenter plusieurs fois sa classe.

Mais la jeune femme était apparemment trop centrée sur elle et son look branché pour repérer Veronica... Et à vrai dire, ça ne l'a surpris même pas. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'une riche retiendrait d'elle ?

Au contraire, Veronica fut étonnée de voir que Spencer semblait l'avoir reconnue. Dès qu'elle s'étaient croisés, celle-ci avait aussitôt affichée une étrange expression... Semblable à de la gêne !

Pourquoi Spencer Hastings, la grande amie de Logan Echolls et toute la clique, semblait-elle dérangée de tomber sur elle ?

Son père l'entraîna plus loin et elle les perdit de vu...

**Ʊ**

Les filles étaient partis depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure quand Logan et Dick mirent les pieds dans l'eau. Assis sur leurs planches, ils attendait que Noah viennent les rejoindre avant de s'éloigner des côtes.

__ Tu sais, je connais des filles chauuuudes qui tuerais pour pouvoir contempler le plafond de ta chambre - si tu vois ce que je veux dire... -_

__ Dick, je vois toujours ce que tu veux dire !_ Répliqua Logan en esquissant un léger sourire. _Mais tu oublies que je sors avec Spencer, alors c'est gentil, mais non merci._

__ T'est pas sérieux ! Ça fait une éternité que t'es avec elle ! Elle est plutôt cool. Canon aussi. Mais comme on dit « Il faut savoir changer sa monture si on veux pas risquer l'usure »._

__ Je suis prêt à parier que y'a que toi qui dit ça._

__ Ça veut pas dire que c'est faux... Réfléchis-y mec. Ça fait des mois que tu sors avec ; encore une année comme ça et vos parents vous traîne à l'église. Je peux te dire, avec un contrat de mariage au cul, finit les galipettes avec des filles sexy et pas farouches !_

Logan soupira, faisant mine d'être agacé par les semblants de raisonnements de Dick... Mais une partie de lui avait très envie de tout envoyez en l'air et de s'éclater sans se sentir muselé par une petite amie. Des filles faciles, non c'étaient pas trop son trucs... Mais continuait la relation qu'il avait avec Spencer ça ne l'était pas non plus. Car justement, c'était bien trop simple avec elle. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été programmé à devenir ami avec elle, pour ensuite se mettre avec sans pouvoir bénéficier d'une sortie de secours. Il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin le jour où il avait répondu aux attentes de la jeune femme ; et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire machine arrière aujourd'hui. Si seulement il pouvait retrouver la simple amie qu'il avait eu autrefois.

_ _De quoi vous parlez ?_ Demanda Noah en arrivant vers eux à la nage.

_ _De Spencer,_ répondu simplement Logan qui voulait en finir avec cette conversation.

__ Ah c'est vrai... Un an ! Ça se fête !_

__ Quoi ?!_ Lança Logan bien qu'il avait malheureusement cru comprendre où il voulait en venir.

__ C'est pas vos un an ?! Pourtant je l'ai entendu parlais de ça avec Hanna y'a quelques jours..._

__ Quel con !_ Laissa échapper Logan en se frappant le front.

__ Apparemment t'as oublié..._

__ Bon, bah ça arrange tout,_ lança Dick visiblement satisfait. _J'appelle les filles dont je t'ai parlé ce soir. On va bien s'éclater !_

__ Non Dick ! Je vais rattraper ça._

__ Quoi tu peux lui livrer une licorne d'ici demain ? Ironisa Noah qui ne croyait pas beaucoup en un possible arrangement. Les anniversaires, c'est leurs trucs ça au filles. Elle va avoir du mal à te pardonner._

__ C'est bizarre, elle m'a rien dit..._

__ Tu sais les filles c'est comme ça... Elle te laisse mariner sans que tu saches que t'as fait une connerie, jusqu'au jour où elle t'arrache la tête, lança Dick sur un ton d'expert. Nous les mecs on est pas rancuniers._

__ Je vais trouver un truc !_ Lança Logan avec une voix qui se voulait ferme.

__ Bon assez parler gonzesses !_

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers Dick, étonné que de tels parole puissent sortirent de sa bouche.

_ _Quoi on est venue surfer ou pas ?_ Dis celui-ci en ayant néanmoins perdu de sa contenance.

Comme pour affirmer ses dires, Noah et Logan se mirent en route vers le large, à la recherche de vagues exploitables.

**Ʊ**

**_[Toc, Toc, Toc]_**

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant à une petite brune la visiteuse inattendue.

__ Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu... Veronica ?!_

Dans un hurlement de joie celle-ci se rua dans les bras de la blonde.

__ Serait tu devenues à fleur de peau Mackenzie ?_ Lança Veronica dans un sourire étincelant.

__ Le choc de te revoir ici sans doute... Mais ça devrait pas durer longtemps alors profites en !_

__ Déballes le tapis rouge, sors le champagne, je suis de retour !_ S'exclama-t-elle avec force tout en se frayant un chemin chez son ancienne amie.

__ J'en reviens pas... Ça fait tellement longtemps._

__ 6 ans._

__ Viens on va s'installer dans ma chambre, ma famille va pas tarder à débarquer et j'aimerais bien __t'avoir que pour moi un moment._

Mac ouvrit le chemin, distançant Veronica au cas où celle-ci ne se rappellerait plus de cette maison.

Mais Veronica se rappelait de tout, et ça lui faisait plaisir de retrouver tout ça : des lieux connus qui n'avait pas changer, et Mac... Quoi qu'elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour elle que pour la maison !

Mac avait radicalement changé depuis le collège. Elle avait maintenant une coupe plus courte, des cheveux lissés à la perfection, et des mèches qui adoucissait son visage. Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas là : son style vestimentaire était aussi diamétralement opposé à ce que Veronica lui avait connu. Elle était vêtue d'un jean foncé, délavé par endroit ; d'une veste noir, et d'un t-shirt pailleté arborant une tête de mort. C'était... Moderne, classe, bien assortis !

Si bien que Veronica se demandait où était passé la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et au pantalon kaki.

__ Dis donc... Mary Popins et venue te métamorphoser jusqu'à minuit ?_

__ "La tante de Cendrillon" Veronica, il faut vraiment que tu revois tes classiques !_

__ Oh tu sais moi les histoires de châteaux et de prince charmants..._

__ Pourtant Riverside déborde de manoirs et de petits prince... Le charme en moins ! Mais je te pardonne pour le lapsus, j'ai compris l'idée. Toi aussi t'as changé._

__ Qu'est-ce tu veux, j'allais pas me promener éternellement avec ma tenue de foot._

__ Ça te vas bien._

Veronica la remercia et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elles ne reprennent la parole.

__ Assez parlez chiffons ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens Mackenzie ?_

__ Offf... pas grand chose, l'ordi c'est toujours mon dada, et je suis rentrée au lycée privée._

__ Au lycée privée ?! Vraiment ! J'y rentre aussi dès demain._

__ Je savais pas que t'avais les moyens._.. Remarqua Mac, étonnée.

__ Et toi alors ? Ça coûte un bras cette école ! Papa ai embauché en temps que coach alors "adios les frais de scolarité". Mais toi ?_

__ J'ai créé un site pour tout les mordus du net comme moi... Et j'arrive à me faire un petit salaire chaque mois grâce à ça. Ce qui me permet de payer les frais de scolarités... J'ai pas encore pu mettre grand chose de côté ; mais entrer dans ce lycée et plutôt un bon investissements si je veux poursuivre dans de grandes écoles._

__ Apparemment._

__ Si ton père est le nouveau coatch, Stosh doit être au courant de ton retour maintenant._

__ Pourquoi ?_ Interrogea Veronica tandis que l'ombre d'un garçon super sympa brouilla un instant sa vue.

__ Tu sais pas ? Byron Fellows, son père, c'est le nouveau doyen du lycée. Quand t'es partit il n'était que professeur mais lui aussi a fait son bout de chemin... Il gagne pas mal d'argent, du __coup Stosh en profite pas mal. Mais il n'a pas changé, il sera ravie de te revoir !_

__ Byron était un ami à mon père... Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Comme le fait que j'ai le droit à un traitement de faveurs, et le fait qu'il ai réussi à embaucher mon père alors qu'il avait déjà un poste._

__ L'ancien coach a démissionné... Trois semaines après la rentrée ! Stosh pensait que ce serait dure pour lui de trouver un coatch dispo... C'est génial que ton père ce soit laissé convaincre ! Après ce qui lui ai arrivé... je pensais pas qu'il voudrait remettre les pieds ici._

Les yeux de Veronica s'assombrirent quelques secondes tandis que certains souvenirs douloureux revenez à la surface.

_ _C'est vrai, mais ça date maintenant..._ Dit-elle tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voudrait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. _Je vais pas rester très longtemps. Je voulais juste passer te faire la surprise._

Elles échangèrent encore quelques banalités jusqu'à ce que l'appel de Keith la force à saluer son amie. Lui aussi tenait à ce que sa fille soit en forme pour son premier jour au lycée. Et Veronica avait l'intention de bien se reposer avant d'avoir à affronter les retrouvailles du lendemain.


End file.
